


Change-over

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy picked up the rat carefully, supporting him underneath. He placed him in the little wicker basket on the table, and patted him cordially on the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change-over

**Author's Note:**

> For Scribbulus Ink's Candy Is Dandy challenge. The prompt was "Percy & Droobles Best Blowing Gum".
> 
> Thanks go out to Llama and the HP_Britglish crew.

Percy picked up the rat carefully, supporting him underneath. He placed him in the little wicker basket on the table, and patted him cordially on the head.

As soon as he was settled into bed, he heard Scabbers jump down onto the mattress and start burrowing into his blankets.

'No,' Percy said firmly, and put him back in the basket.

'He should sleep in there,' Percy said the next morning, handing Ron the basket. 'And be careful what you feed him— he'll eat almost anything, but he mustn't have sweets, they aren't good for animals.' He passed Scabbers over into Ron's small, sticky hands. 'Keep him away from the blowing gum. He ate a whole packet once when I wasn't looking, and it made him ill—'

'Oh, made his ickle tummy hurt, did it?' Ron held Scabbers up with one hand, peering at him as his hind legs scrambled frantically in the air. 'You worry too much, Percy. It's only a rat.'

'Be sure he has a bath twice a week,' Percy said, an edge of anxiety in his voice. 'He gets all grubby if he doesn't—'

'All right, don't get your knickers in a twist!' said Ron, clutching Scabbers to his chest indignantly. 'You've got a brand-new owl to fuss over, haven't you?'

Ron turned and tromped back up to his room, Scabbers's round black eyes blinking at Percy over his shoulder. The wicker basket lay on the floor where it had carelessly fallen from Ron's hand.


End file.
